Todd Beamer
"Are we ready? Ok, let's roll" - Todd speaking to the other passengers Information Todd Morgan Beamer was a passeger on UA Flight 93. After talking with a Verizon worker over the airphone, Beamer, Mark Bingham, Tom Burnett, and Jeremy Glick decide to try to take back the airplane, however, their pilot-hijacker, Ziad Jarrah, crashes the plane in Stony Creek, Pennsylvania killing Beamer, and everyone else on board. 9/11 Beamer was a software salesman. On September 11th, 2001, he caught a plane that would take him to San Francisco for a business trip. It was UA Flight 93, from Newark, New Jersey. 15 mins after the plane took off, 4 men started rapping red headbands over there heads, and before the passengers knew it, they began being yelled and screamed at to stay in their seats. The hijacker's leader, Ziad Jarrah, began to interrogate a FA. He held a blade to her throat, and demanded that she get the pilots to open the cockpit door. Once she obeyed, Jarrah, and another man, Ahmed Al-Haznawi, storm the cockpit, and overpower the 2 pilots by slashing their throats. A man then said that they had a bomb on board, and it would go off unless they remained seated. Todd Beamer, minutes after getting relayed information, then called a Verizon office using a airphone. A woman by the name of Lisa Jefferson began to take the call over. "A young man had said that their plane was being hijacked, and that their was a man who said he had a bomb. He said his name was Todd Beamer, and he began to ask what was happening. I told him I didn't know, mainly because I didn't want to worry him, but I knew from the commotion in the background with the staff, that these planes were being hijacked on purpose, and being flown into buildings" Jefferson said in an interview. "He actually made me doubt it was even a real hijacking, because he sounded so calm on the phone, but I knew this was real." While talking to Jefferson, Jarrah ( for an unknown reason ), descends the plane, the nose pointing downward, Beamer began to frantically shout "We're going down!! We're going down!!!" over the phone. "When he said that, my heart sank, because I didn't know if his plane was about to be crashed. All I heard were those passengers screaming for their lives,...and..it's something I will never forget." Beamer continued with his conversation with Jefferson. "Later, he said we're about to do something, and I knew he was going into the cockpit. Before him and those passengers died that day, me and Todd said a prayer. He then said 'Are we ready? Ok, let's roll', and that was the last thing I heard from him. I heard screaming, oh the screaming, I can only imagine what they went through that day. It put tears in my eyes, just listening to it, and then I was disconnected." Beamer, and the other passengers died that day trying to take back the airplane. Jarrah crashed the plane into a field in Stony Creek Pennsylvania, killing everyone on board.